In your comfort
by Dianna003
Summary: Maria is Triple H's Sister, she is in a very complex relationship with Randy Orton. Which the Authority has negative opinions about. Roman and Maria develop an attration to one another. Will Randy object? What about the rest of the Shield? With others allow this attraction to flourish?
1. Chapter 1: There's something about her

**Title: In your comfort**

**Summary: Maria is Triple H's Sister, she is in a very complex relationship with Randy Orton. Which the Authority has negative opinions about. Roman and Maria develop an attration to one another. Will Randy object? What about the rest of the Shield? With others allow this attraction to flourish?**

**Parring: Randy/Maria Maria/Roman**

**By: Dianna003**

* * *

Maria POV

* * *

I walked with Randy's arm around me my newly retained Diva's Championship belt around my waist his WWE Championship over his shoulder. I saw the other WWE wrestlers together on the ramp, I straighted up and gave out an attitude equal to Randy's.

As I faced directly to the ring I saw three men in front of the ring I immediately knew who they were: The Shield. I looked at them one by one Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I looked away as all of their eyes locked to mine. No I wasn't afraid, Randy told me not to look at them, and if I did to be close to him as possible, even if they were protecting my brother from Daniel Bryan or any others.

I wasn't paying attention so I tripped and by reflex caught myself in time but I wasn't the only one with fast reflexes, and I knew it wasn't Randy knowing he is currently getting himself in control. I felt pain on my arm and saw a gloved arm around it, but I knew he wasn't the one hurting me, and by 'he' I knew it was Roman Reigns. I looked at him as I stood up, as I opened my mouth to thank the Samoan, Randy casually pushed me forward.

We walked into the ring, and hugged my brother and nodded to Stephanie, and steped back so Randy could do this thing. My brother gave a reluctant hand shake by reluctant I mean hesitant and slightly forced. Randy taking advantage and gave him a manly hug. Then Stephanie was in front of Randy then instead of her shaking his hand, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and also a hug! I coughed on purpose, they got the message and broke up, 'Good no matter what's up she isn't going to break up another relationship no matter how fucked up it's going, on her hands.

Its was then that the Chairman of the WWE said,"It's great to have you back!"

He hugged me and gave a manly one to Randy.

I got a mic then said, "Bro you love me as the greatest Divas Champion or you love me?"

He pretended to think,"I love you as both and that you have taken the role of being in this Era's power couple!"

"And that is in the same blood line as the previous greatest super couple!" Vince laughed, he then went to the set up table with glasses of champagne, and gave it to each and every one of us. I gave one to Randy but contrary to my brother and his -sadly- wife he gave it to her.

"To the future of the New WWE Power Couple!" We toasted to us then drank it.

We soon finished then we allowed for Vince to go first, then we went next out, I was behind Randy, but it was the other way with Stephanie she was in front of Hunter.

I walked with Randy behind me knowing what to expect from him. He opened the door of the locker room then as I tried to stop the door I hit my wrist and it hurt considering it was my sprained one. I whimpered, and heard Randy say,"Stupid Bitch."

I turned and felt myself, being thrown to a wall. "You didn't do what I told you! Do you what that is?"

I nodded, being pushed up the wall, "I didn't respect her, that spoiled princess Bitch named Stephanie!"

Punch.

"She is greater than you respect her!" A shake hitting my head on the wall,"In case you think I forgot that trip you took, I haven't!" Kick to the stomach.

"A real champion and my girlfriend doesn't fall, that shows weakness! Is that what you are weak?!" His hands were holding my face, "A real man does not hurt a girl and that shows weakness!" I spat as my hands tried to pry his of my face.

"Don't talk back at me! And I chose what I do to you because you are mine!" He kissed me roughly, but I managed to duck under him, so I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the door to where it was my safe haven... but not untill I got to the hotel.

* * *

Roman POV

* * *

We stood in front of the ring, and waited, untill Randy Orton came down with the returning Maria, and I noticed that she looked so stiff almost as if she was forced to do so, to others it loked as if she was a proud champion along with her loving boyfriend but I saw something else I just could only see a woman who relied on reputation. She looked at us we looked at she Immediately looked away I chuckled, sure that happened all the time, but that was different. And I could not place my finger on what it was, being that she was like the rest of the Diva's Division. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see her fall but I caught her, as Maria was about to hit the ground.

She looked in pain but I knew it wasn't me causing it I stood her up to see that her shirt sleeve hiked up and saw a light bruise. Before I thought more Orton brought her forward into the ring. Throughout the toast I noticed that she disliked Stephanie, alot, so that ment that rumors we're true. And torwards the end I also noticed that she followed Orton like a sevant, behind him, giving him the drink, all I opposite of what Hunter and Stephanie were doing.

"What's on your mind Ro?" Dean asked as we entered the locker room, which was empty because Vince gave it to his best stable.

"Kaneills." I answerd simply. The two nodded and Seth asked,"You saw it two huh?"

"The bruise? Yea. I saw it, and everything about them two was wrong." I took a water bottle I out the cooler, and drank some. Then we all explained why we thought so.

"Maybe we're thinking of it all wrong, maybe she's still buzzed out from the match yesterday, her match was very important considering it was her returning SummerSlam match against Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship. She had to give it all being related to Triple H." Seth tried to find a rational answer.

"Why are we even talking about it?" Dean asked. "Could be a sign.." Seth smirked. I threw his bag at him,"No it's not! Get up we're leaving." Seth was going to go at it again, talking about how we needed a female in the group, sure we need a girl to calm us, and all those other things but here there is no real Diva who can stand us, without swooning or freaking out.

"Finally, I need to take a smoke!" Dean yelled, we realized as we got out that it was raining. We quickly, found our RV, and got in. "Looks like you wont smoke anytime soon." Seth yelled, heading to the back.

Dean sighed,"I'll drive." He headed to the front, and Seth came back, "I take it that Dean is driving?" I nodded.

"Hey guys? Look at this." Dean yelled over the rain, we went to the front and he nodded to the side of the road where, a woman was walking in the cold hard rain. We looked closer and I saw that she looked very familiar... "Is that... Maria?" Dean thought out loud. We nodded. Why would she be put here? Alone?

"Dean pull to the side, we need to get her in." Seth said. When he did she kept walking, Seth caught up to her, she looked at him suprised. He told her something she shook her head. He said something and then he carried her as she swung left and right. I opened the door and they came in. Seth put her on the couch,"What the hell? I don't know who the hell you think you are but-" She finished taking water off of her eyes, and ajusting from the light, looking up she saw exactly who we were.

"Oh... I'm getting out of here..." She stood to get up, but I stopped her. "That's not an option it's freezing cold out there, why the hell are you even out there?" I told her. "That's none of your bissness." I didn't expect that.

"It is if it means our heads for not helping you then yes it is our bissness." Seth said, with a towel in his hand. "Now would you rather freeze in death or live in warmth." She looked hesitant. Dean came from the front,"We won't bite, now are you going to stop being a bitch or what?"

Leave it to Dean to do that, I wondered why I didn't hear a string of threats. I looked at Maria she looked unaffected and almost like if she expected it... She looked at Dean,"Fine, I'll stay."

"Great let's get going, before the princess needs anything else!" Dean gets to the front. Seth put the towell around Maria, "Need anything?" She hesitated almost scared,"We don't bite." She then said in a small voice,"Something hot to drink, p-lease." Seth nodded, and gave me the look. I just hit him in the back of his head. This is not one of those fucking signs! I then walked to the back trying to ignore the presence of the red-head not too far from me.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded Heat

**Seth** **POV**

* * *

"She asleep?" Dean asked as I got to the front of the RV. I nodded,"Yea, she's asleep. I pilled all the blankets that we don't use on her. I hope it does good, she's blue." I told him.

"And Roman?" He asked. "He's locked up. Something is up with the dude."

"Seth if something is bothering him it has to be you and your constant wanting for a Diva in our stable." Dean convinced.

"Well sorry for thinking it won't help up us dominate the rest of the WWE." I defended, "Seriously we want to be the best there is but but we can't be if-"

"Really your going through that road, Rollins?" Dean stopped the vehicle. "It's the only way to get you to get a girl on our side, without you or Roman bringing up shit about her, or me saying that not-"

"Dude the we're getting a Diva in the Shield is when we are forced to have one by the Authority!" I looked over to Maria. Then I looked at Dean,"No matter what I'm right, you know it." I walked to one of the couches and saw as Dean closed the curtain.

I looked over to Maria, was something I was right about she was going the be in the Shield and she was hiding something big.

* * *

**Maria POV**

* * *

I felt warm, so warm that I didn't want to wake up to the real world. But as my eyes opened I remembered last night, I lokked across from me and saw Seth Rollins. I felt guilty seeing him covered with only one blanket so I got up and put some of them on him, and folded the others.

No one else was up, and I decided to change and make breakfast as a thank you to them. I did so and wonderd what and where Randy was at our doing. I know this was going to cost me but for some reason I felt a new found strength in me to do something.

"I don't usually say this thing but sorry." I heard behind me. I turned and saw Dean Ambrose,"It's my fault, I got bitchy."

He chuckled,"Don't be surprised, if it happens again."

I looked at him, then got the last of the food out on a plate. "Smells good." He commented, I didn't understand first he was being rude, but I just forgot it, no use in thinking of something that will make me get fed up.

"Yea." I swapped his hand away from the food. "Sorry but you'll have to wait." I said sweetly. He's glared at me, I looked at him amused.

I saw Seth stir. "Mean time go wash your hands." I ordered, he walked away saying,"None of this happened princess." I didn't understand what he meant by that.

* * *

**Seth POV**

* * *

I woke up with the sweet smell of food. "I know your awake." A female voice said quietly. I opened my eyes to see Maria standing in front of me. With casual wear, and no sign of any sickness from the night before.

"Um Hey?" I sat up and streached I saw food on the table lots of it. "Yea I decided to make breakfast as a thank you. You're the second one to wake up. Dean is getting ready." She said. I nodded, and got up and put on my shirt that was on the floor.

"Ummm when is Roman getting up? I know it's not my but the food might get cold if.." She dragged off not saying any more.

"This is one of those days were he's like knocked out." I lied, Roman was usually the first one up. Something was definitely bothering him.

* * *

**Maria POV**

* * *

Dean and Seth started to eat and then they looked at me,"What?"

Dean just gave a nodd, and said,"This is good, all we've eaten on the road has been drive throughs and store bought stuff none as good as this." Dean complemented.

"Wow that's the most sincere complement I've ever heard you say to the opposite sex." Seth pointed out and then looked at me,"Before being possessed by an angel, he meant to say, aren't you going to eat?"

I nodded,"I don't eat much."

"What? Your anorexic or something?" Dean said. I looked at him,"No, I just don't eat much."

"So your one of those women who don't eat, because of feeling fat? Or because Orton is picky on a girls weight?" Roman finally said.

"No... And that's none of your business!" I glared. "Calm down kitten, just saying... Unless that was true..." Roman poked.

"No more if you excuse me I need to collect my things." I strutted off.

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

"That was messed up." Dean said. "More messed up than complementing her then saying that she's anorexic." Seth challenged.

"Whatever, I wasn't the only one who fucked up. All because it reminded him of when-" Dean he was interrupted by Roman. "We know that she also reminds you of someone and you being a rude ass motherfucker proves it so you should shut the hell up." He said as low as possible so Maria wouldn't hear.

"I'm leaving." Maria was about to open the door, when Dean blocked her saying. "Nope." He said. "Why not?" She asked hand on hip. "We're in the middle of no where." He said, rubbing his neck.

"What!" They all yelled. They walked out to see nothing but dry desert. "You. Are. So. Dead!" Maria yelled. The guys actually thought she could do some harm, so when she punched Dean they thought he broke a bone.

"Damn princess knows how to punch." He completed. She just stomped on the ground and walked inside.

"When where you going to tell us this?" Seth questioned. "I forgot about it then I remembered chill, I got someone coming." Roman got in front of Dean, and pushed him against the RV. "There better be."

They walked in and heard Maria say from the bathroom. "Randy is going to kill me!" She said, banging her head on the wall.

"I am never going to hear the end of this..." She whispered. Just then Dean made a look to Roman signaling of they should announce that we were inside. Seth just sighed and slammed the door,"Hey the guys would like to apologize." He announced.

Maria came out and hand on her head said,"I kind of got some aspirin from the counter I have a headache." She looked at the three men. Roman spoke first,"Sorry for what happened, it's complicated."

"And I'm sorry for what I said but that won't stop me from calling you princess." Dean continued. She nodded,"Okay I forgive you guys." She sat down. "So, what now?"

The guys sat down, and looked at the red-head. "Well we can start with congratulations on your win at SummerSlam win." Dean said. "Thanks, you guys are pretty impressive." The guys nodded in appreciation.

A look of realization came up,"Where's my phone?" She got up and looked for it, the guys helped, it was under the couch. Maria looked on her screen and saw that there was a lot of missed stuff. "Ugh, there's no signal." She tried to say in disappointment, but it came out sort of thankfully.

"Anyways, what to do to pass the time?" She sat back down. The guys didn't know either it was pretty much the first time this happened.

Maria then looked at the guys,"How about this I need to know more about my brothers allies so tell me about you guys." She prodded.

"Well what is there to say?" Roman spoke, "You know we're the most, dominant stable. We're the best at what we are, that is all you need to know." He gave a cocky smirk.

* * *

**Roman POV**

* * *

"Well I knew that.. Just wondering why you guys don't have like a Diva in the group." She asked. Did the Shield have to have a Diva in the group? We're we supposed to be reminded of something that happened to us!?

"Ohh that..." Seth looked at Dean and I. If we need to have a Diva and it had to be the one in front of us might as well let her hear it. I just shrugged at Seth. And Dean just stayed quiet.

"... that's like that because we don't exactly, have such a great background with women." He sighed. "I can sort of relate." She mumbled.

"How?" I automatically asked. I had to know how she felt what we felt? Did it have to do with Orton? "Umm.. it's complicated." She finally said. It began to feel hotter than before, I looked over to the guys,"Which one of you want to go turn on the generator so we don't burn up in here?" Dean got up, "It's the least I can do." He walked out.

"Why don't you change into something lighter." Seth asked, she had on pants and a long sleeve, I immediately wondered why she hasn't fainted by now. "I have nothing lighter than this right now and the only other thing I have is the stuffy dress." She admitted.

"Wired.. most of you just go around in shorts and small ass shirts, it would be expectant to have it in your bag." I said, adding that to the list lots of things were up with her. "Why me off all people?" She asked pulling up her hair.

"Because your the champion the one that represents them. The one that sets the example. You should me proud." I answered. " I Should be but I'm not, because I never earned the spot, as in fighting my way to the top contender, no. I just get in the ring with my match at one of the greatest pay-per-views just by signing a paper. While others worked their assess off just to at least be seen for a second. Just because I beat Nikki doesn't mean I earned it, I mean I do deserve it for what I did before I was gone but I didn't earn it when I came back. You get me?" She stopped rambling.

I nodded, another thing to add to the list, very independent. Nothing was wrong about that, it's just that when I saw her the first time she was the opposite. The one I saw with Orton relied on reputation and shortcuts. This one didn't.

"The A.C. should kick in any minute." Dean announced, getting in. "Great, it's so hot." She said. She was about to pull up her sleeves, but then she just pulled them out more. I looked at her hands and barely noticed they had scratches on them, or it looked like scratches. "You know, we're pretty much in the desert, and I'm guessing we can maybe go out and look around. Since you guys don't have a gaming system but only the games." She points at the tv where there was only a TV and games.

"That was all Dean, he had to leave the RV open!" Seth accused. "Hey I thought I put all of it away, and you two should know not to put me in charge of something like that." Dean defended. Maria laughed,"Now I see who the irresponsible one is." Dean glared.

"So princess, you wanted to go outside then let's all go." He offered. We got out and realized it got even hotter than it was before we were outside. "You sure you don't want to change?" I asked her.

She shook her head,"No, I'm used to it." Used to it? How? I looked at her as if she was crazy. She looked away laughing,"Let's go." We looked the RV and followed her.

"Hey look at that," she pointed to the ground, there was a small lizard reading on the shade of a cactus. She got down and care fully got the small animal and it made no move to leave. "It's so cute!" He all chuckled at that, you'd think after all the traveling you would get used to it, but it looked like she hardly got out since she came back.

She put the animal back and stood up. And we walked we found a small tree that have a bit of shade and there was a bit of wind picking up. "A snake." I heard her whisper, Dean tensed. We looked at were she was seeing and we saw a small black snake.

"That's a black mamba... isn't it Seth?" Dean asked, "Yea." As soon as Roman heard this he gently pulled the curious Maria back. "Let's get back, to the RV."

Maria walked to Seth' side and asked,"How did you know that it was a black mamba?" Seth looked at Maria,"My ex-girlfriend was a herpetologist." She nodded. "That's cool."

We arrived to the RV to see a car pull up and out came a guy in a mechanic suit. He nodded to us and Roman pushed me in the RV. "I'm pretty sure that's one of Dean's people and Seth just jacked his contacts." She chuckled.

We sat down at the bar and I asked her,"Why do you have those scratches on your hands?" I asked, she showed her hands to me. "Oh. This it was because of a glass accident." She admitted. Bitting her lip, then I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey you ok?" I asked, hand on her back,"No..." She sighed. "Why?" I got her next to me on the couch. "It's nothing, really." She tried to say. "That's a tell." I pointed. She gave a small smile. And I looked at her trying to find an answer, the only thing I got was that she was very beautiful.

"It's not something I want to get into." She looked up at me. I thought about what to do to help, which was really something I never really helped a woman, when I did it was usually for other purposes...

"This isn't usually my style and I know you have other people got this but, im here if you need to talk." I ran a hand through my hair. Maria nodded,"Thanks." She then did something I didn't expect, she hugged me, I just hugged back not knowing what to do.

Then we saw the door open and we pulled away. "Crap did I just walk in to something I shouldn't have seen?" Dean apologized. "No you didn't." Maria said sort of disappointed, with a slight pout which made me smirk knowing I caused that.

"Sorry for that but the tank is full and we can get going!" We all have a sign of relief. And Seth pushed Dean to the drivers seat,"You made us stay here in the heat so you fucking drive."

* * *

**Maria POV**

* * *

I saw the interaction between the two and walked to the seat next to Dean,"I need the air." I said as he gave me a questioning look. He started to drive and I opened the glove compartment and I going some vintage sun glasses. "Who's are these?" I asked.

"Mine." He answered. "May I use them?" He nodded, I but then on me and turned on the radio. The only channel on was 105.1 a country station. I started singing, the guys looked at me amused. "You guys seriously need a Diva back in your lives. And I'm going to make sure that happens." I declared.

* * *

**The Shield is hiding something from Maria. I'm wondering if I should show flashbacks of what happened to them. Tell me if I should please! And thank you for those who reviewed and those who followed and favorited my story! And if there is anything your confused with ask away!**


End file.
